Mikey, Mikey
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Sex in the charger, Sam getting overly possessive of Micheal, sex on the charger, and an unwanted visitor? How will Michael ever deal? Originally posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Michael was being honest with himself. He proudly admit (to himself) he was a strong bisexual. He trusted his best friend with his secret, who insisted that he indulge every once in a while. Michael wasn't exactly one for bar hook ups, so Sam took it upon himself to indulge Michael.

Of course, sometimes its during really important but really boring activities like surveillance. It started off innocently. Sam rested his hand on Michael's leg, thumb circling gently. Michael thought nothing of it, just relaxed and looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Its nothing serious!" Sam defended.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I know the love machine. This." He put his hand on Sam's leg. "Will turn into this." His hand went up higher to palm Sam's crotch. Michael took off his seatbelt. "Which will turn into this." He leaned over and began to kiss Sam with passion.

Sam groaned softly, as that hand never stopped palming him. It felt hot and heavy through his jeans and he tilted his head back for the ex spy. Sam closed his eyes.

"Dammit, Mikey!" he gasped.

"Keep looking for our guy,Sam," Michael muttered, unbuttoning his pants.

Sam whined. "You can't honesty expect—Jesus, Mikey!"

Michael took in the head of Sam's quickly hardening cock. He stroked his shaft as his tongue rubbed across the slit, lapping up any precum that leaked out. Sam moaned and put a hand on the back of Michael's neck.

With a little encouragement, Michael began to take in more of his cock. He bobbed his head slowly, but he was quickly drawing Sam closer and closer to a wonderful orgasm. Sam began bucking into his mouth and Michael just took it like a champ.

Sam looked around, and he hated that he spotted their finely dressed guy, because that meant Michael was going to stop.

"Mikey, Mikey!" he gasped, back arching as he felt teeth scrape along the large vein. "I-I found our guy, but fuck, brother, please don't stop!"

Michael squeezed the base of Sam's cock, making the elder whine. He slowly pulled off his cock with a wet pop.

"Sorry, Sam," Michael said,.licking his lips. "We've got a job to do."

Sam glared pointless daggers at Michael as he located their guy.

Michael looked at Sam. "Don't give me that look, Sam. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Damn right you will," Sam muttered.

(-_-)

Michael and Sam have done their part to push and egg at their guy, now it was Fiona's turn.

"Hey, Fi, I have some errands to run, and I'm taking Sam with me, so do you think you can handle this guy in your own?" he said, looking at Sam momentarily, who wasn't sure how to react to 'errands'.

"Did you seriously just ask—Yes, Michael, I can take care of one British dick."

Michael hung up with that, slowing down in an old alleyway. He stopped and put the car in park and switched off. He opened the dash and placed his earpiece in a small container of cotton balls and put the lid back on. He put the container where he your it from. He grabbed a small bottle and put it in the back.

"I promised I'd make it up to you..." Michael climbed into the back seat. "I'm a man to my word. Get back here."

Sam clicked his tongue and climbed on back, Michael instantly pulling him into a heated kiss. Sam's hand gripped the back of Michael's neck. The ex spy moved into the other's lap, deepening the kiss. Michael began to grind down on the man, eliciting moans from both himself and his partner. Michael pulled away to start unbuttoning the Hawaiian shirt Sam wore. He placed open mouthed kisses along his neck and down to his collar bone where he proceeded to suck on smooth tanned skin. He continued to work open the ugly shirt, sucking harder each time he opened a button. Sam moaned and shrugged the shirt off, throwing it into the passenger seat up front. He tangled his fingers in Michael's short hair, tugging lightly on it

"Mikey, brother," Sam moaned, pawing at Michael's shirt. "Strip. Now."

Michael didn't hesitate. He pulled away, grinning at the love bite he left behind. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. He slung it over there drivers seat and he began to work on opening his shirt. He brushed his fingers over his nipples and shuddered, biting his lower lip. He intended on giving Sam a show, and a show he was gonna give. He kicked his shoes off while dragging his shirt off of his arms. Michael's fingers stroked over his bare chest, nails lightly scratching over his hard nipples. He mewled arched into his own touch.

Sam leaned back against the window, resisting the urge to touch himself as he watched Michael. Those large, precise hands slid down his chest and stomach. They unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. Sam's eyes followed those hands watching him pull out his hard cock. He gasped as his erection was freed and stroked himself a few times before he finished removing his pants, boxers, and socks. He laid down, spreading his legs for the elder man.

"Jeez, Mikey, you know how to work a man up."

Sam picked up the bottle of lube that was put on the floor. He then thought of something better. He knew his partner was fairly flexible. He grabbed on to Michael's legs, pushing then back far enough to leaned down and run his tongue flat across his hole. Michael gasped and grabbed on to his own legs, holding them for Sam.

"Fuck, Sam!" Michael groaned, taking a deep breath as that tongue prodded his hole, spread him just enough to tease him. Michael lifted his hips, allowing Sam to spear his tongue deeper.

"God, Sam, more!"

Sam lubed up his fingers, pushing in two. Michael groaned and pulled Sam down for a sloppy kiss as those fingers expertly spread him open. Tongues toyed carelessly with the other, and Michael rocked back on Sam's thick fingers. A little deeper and Sam hit jackpot. Michael arched his back off the seat and cried out in pleasure. Sam took the time to make sure he'd hit that sensitive bundle of nerves each time, driving Michael further and further into a frenzy. Michael couldn't take it anymore. He clenched around Sam's fingers, his muscles tensing as he came over his himself. Once he came down from his orgasm, Michael sat up, face flushed and chest heaving as he panted.

"Sam, I—" Michael started, but Sam raised his hand, clicking his tongue. Michael closed his mouth. He splayed his fingers across the seats, his posture straight. He reminded Sam of a dog.

"On your hands and knees, Mike."

Michael didn't hesitate. He put his head down on the seat, putting his ass in the site. He put his hands on the back of his head to protect it from hitting the frame of the car. He listened closely to the sound of Sam's zip, the rustling of his jeans and boxers, the pop and click of the lube being opened and then closed. Sam lubed his throbbing cock, placing the plump head at his hole. Michael rocked back, urging him to thrust into him fully.

"Sam, please!" he whined. "Please, Sam, fuck me!"

Sam licked his lips, watching sweat droplets roll down his best friend's back. He spread Michael's ass apart and thrusted in, groaning at how tight the brunette was.

"Jesus, Mike!"

Sam pulled out and thrusted back in. He set a slow hard pace that had Michael's head, protected by his hands, slamming into the side panel. Sam even put his large hand over Michael's to help eliminate some of the impact. Upon Michael's request, he sped up, causing the brunette to keen and arch his back.

Sam grabbed hold of Michael's hand, because we he found good prostate once again, Michael tightened significantly around his cock.

"Ngh! Relax, or I won't last long with you so tight around me."

Michael tried his best to relax as Sam relentlessly pounded into his prostate. His hands fisted into his own hair. He was near tears he was experiencing so much pleasure, and he could tell that Sam was very much using Michael in all the right ways. One thrust, two thrusts, three and Michael came hard in long, thick ropes that coated the back seat.

Sam groaned and gripped Michael's hand tighter. He thrust into that tight heat one more time, and he came deep inside the brunette, riding out his orgasm as Michael's tight ass milked him. He pulled out and moved to sit in the floor and let Michael more out less stretch out. Sam rubbed the cramps from Michael's legs. The brunette moaned out, content.

"How'd I do?" Michael asked with a soft groan as he went to sit up, but Sam pushed him back down.

Sam looked at the fogged up windows. He couldn't see a thing out of it. "Pretty damn good, Mikey. Pretty damn good." He picked up Michael's boxers and put them back on the drowsy man. He slipped his pants back on, and he was in the middle of buttoning Michael's pants when there was a knock on the window. Sam tucked himself back in his pants and climbed into the drivers seat. He rolled down the window. It was an officer. Sam used his shirt to wipe of the windshield and the passenger mirror. "Is there a problem officer?"

"What are you doing here? Why are the windows fogged?"

Sam put on his shirt. "Wells Officer. I just had sex."

Michael shifted in the back, curling on his side. The action caught the mans attention. Michael's back, glistening with sex, was definitely attractive with the way his back muscles moved. The officer frowned.

"Was it consensual...?"

Michael answered this time. "Very much so. Sammy, take me home."

Sam chuckled and started up the Charger. "I got ya, brother."

Sam put the car in drive and pulled away from the slightly stunned officer.


	2. Chapter 2

Not soon after they got back to Michael's place, did trouble begin. The freelance burned spy with nine lives too many was back, which was enough to get anyone's blood boiling. Fucking Larry was back, and Sam would be damned if he wad gonna let his best friend anywhere near the cretin. Michael was still peacefully asleep in the back seat, his face buried in a pillow consisting of his shirt and Sam's.

"Saaaam!" Larry said excitedly. "What is up?"

"My blood pressure. Your face is putting me off," Sam growled as he got out. He leaned against the side of the Charger. "The hell do you want?"

Larry held up a work uniform. "Actually I just came by to pick up Mikey to help me-"

"For one, you bastard: none call him Mikey but me. Second: I can promise you he doesn't want to help you do anything."

Larry laughed and held up his hand. "Well he can either help or deal with Fiona Glennane shoving a hot pipe down his throat. I guess it would have never crossed his mind to check his car for bugs from time to time."

Sam stiffened and opened the door to the charger, and damn if there was a bug hidden in plain sight. The speaker on the door. He scoffed.

"Oh, even better news: Its a camera!"

Sam looked at the sociopath. "Okay now that's just sick, but I still take the chance with the hot pipe."

"How about we ask Michael?" Larry suggested."I think we should." He reached past Sam to push on Michael, but Sam caught his hand and slammed it up against the roof then pushed it away.

"Keep your damn hands off of Mikey!"

Larry raised a hand. "Fine, but you tell him its either Fiona watching what my latest bug has caught, or helping steal a diamond from a very secure bank to add to my collection. Money is everything these days!"

"You know what? Send the damn video!" he called out as the man with nine lives walked away.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "When it rains, it pours." He climbed into the back seat, fingers running down that smooth, muscled back as he say in the floor. "Mikey. Get up. I have some seriously bad news."

Michael groaned and arched his back against those fingers. He shifted onto his other side to look at Sam. "What kind of bad news?"

"Psychopath with nine lives is back."

Michael sat up. "Larry's back?!"

"With pornographic blackmail he is more than likely gonna show Fi unless you help him steal a diamond from a bank."

"Oh, that's not that bad," he said. "I'll take that over working with him."

"Mikey...Are you sure? What if it gets out?"

Michael clicked his tongue. " 'Michael Westen is Sam Axe's fuck toy' sounds better than 'Guards killed during bank heist.' Thanks, Sam. I think I'll take my chances."

Sam shrugged. "Alright, Brother. You know Fi. It's gonna be a damn thick pipe."

"Sam, I deepthroat you," he said with an innocent smile and patted his arm. "I think I can take it."

Sam scoffed and shook his head. Michael combed his fingers through graying hair and gave it a pull, smiling. "Thank you, Sam," he said. "You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for."

Sam chuckled, leaning back against the arm rest. "Thanks, Mikey. I could say the same for you."

Sam climbed up and out, letting the seat up for Michael to get out. Michael climbed out, stretching out his muscles. He walked ahead of Sam to unlock the door to the loft. Sam gave his ass a firm smack and grope.

"Move that tight ass right along!"

"Sam, you're nearly pushing ten and a half inches and a little over five centimeters. My ass is nowhere near tight anymore."

"Was that a compliment, brother?"

"Damn straight."

Sam walked in after Michael. Fiona wasn't there (shocker). "Are you trying to earn a second round, Mikey?"

Michael smirked and went to the fridge, getting out a yogurt. "What if I am? Did I earn it?"

Sam can up behind Michael, nail dragging down his bare chest. Michael arched into the touch instinctively. "Mikey, yes you did."

Michael grinned and set his yogurt aside. He gripped the counter tightly as he pants and boxers were stripped away.

(-_-)

Fiona pushed opened the door to the loft. Sam and Michael, both shirtless and in their underwear, were sitting on the bed drinking a beer.

"Hey, Fi," they said.

"Well, you two have been very busy boys, yeah?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so Larry actually sent it to you?" Sam asked, raising his beer.

Fiona frowned. "Larry's back?!" she shook her head. "So why did he send me pornography?"

"He tried to blackmail me into doing some heist with him. I think. I was asleep."

"Why-why did he think this is blackmail? I thought everybody knew you were mine and Sam's fuck toy?"

Michael shrugged. "I guess not everyone knew."

Again the door opened, and Larry popped in. "Oh, you're no fun, Michael!" he pouted.

Michael laughed. "Actually, I'm quite fun if you can get close enough. I can drive a stick just fine." He winked as he downed the last of his beer.

Larry's eye twitched. "So basically sending that to Fiona was pointless?"

The three nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Michael stood and went to get another beer. "Not gonna get anywhere with that."

"Your mother?"

Michael shook his head. Suggested it."

"Baby brother?"

"Told him the first time me and Sam had sex."

"FBI?"

Sam laughed and grinned with Michael.

"Ah, long study, but nope."

"CIA?"

"Please. You think they haven't planted their fair share of bugs here?"

Larry raised his eyebrows and walked up to Michael. "You're good, Westen."

"Space. Separate," Sam said, rolling of the bed. "Your way to close to a man in his underwear."

Larry smirked at Sam. "Awe, are you jealous, Sam?"

Sam scoffed. "Jealous, no."

Fiona crossed her arms. "Sam is very possessive of his new fuck toy." Michael smiled. "You're way too close to what's good."

"Damn right." Sam pushed Larry away.

The psychopath shook his head sadly. "The great Michael Westen, a sex toy. Are you really proud of that?"

Michael looked around. "Mm, yeah. I'm fine with that. "

Fiona hummed and brought out her shot gun. "I suggest you leave, cat."

Sam pulled Michael back into his arms. Fiona escorted their unwanted guest out of the loft. She put a few bullets in that nice car that freelance ex spy was driving. She shut and locked the door. She stopped the gun and joined the two men.

"You know how I feel about being left out," She said, grabbing the brunette by his chin.

Michael grinned. "Three rounds in one day? You guys truly spoil me."


End file.
